


To Know

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: chain_of_fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know Thyself. chain_of_fics, prompt "There's some things [sic] I'd rather not know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Stylistically inspired by sections from _Sei Shonagon's Pillow Book_.

1\. There's some things I'd rather not know.

  
Yanagizawa's girlfriend's name. Or her face. Or how he got her. Or how their date went. Or when their one month anniversary is. Or what he's getting her for White Day. Or anything about her.

What goes into the dormitory cafeteria's food. Best not to think about it, I suppose. Quite unsanitary.

What happens when I graduate.

Whether or not everyone's been putting in their hours in the weight room (They should be and I shouldn't have to think about it.).

How much pressure the Twist Spin Shot puts on his shoulder. What he thinks I was doing teaching him that. What he thinks I was thinking when I taught him that. Why I taught him that. I know why, though.

How persuasive Fuji is. They're reconciled, even if he hasn't realized it yet, and he might leave for high school.

How close he is to Mika-chan.

How much of it is hero worship and how much of it is respect. If I knew how much of each there is in his expression when I speak to him, I couldn't wonder anymore about what percentage might be something else.

Who he thinks about, when the guys tease each other about girlfriends and dates and why he never says anything. But his face falls silent and it's obvious he's thinking about someone special, probably someone sweet, with long hair and a smile as open as his and a soft voice.

Whether or not I'd deliberately try to break up him and the sweet girl, whoever she is, if they were together.

Whether or not I'm deliberately keeping him from dating someone, whether or not all the training and private lessons and special drills and morning jogs are to exhaust him and occupy him so that he doesn't have time for anything beyond school after tennis.

Why I'd even think such things.

Thyself. Or myself, rather.


End file.
